the 7 meet Phantasos: Spirit of Fanatsies
by alwaysaneruditetribuute
Summary: When Piper calls Annabeth for help Annabeth suspects a monster or worse. But the spirit of fantasies? Even worse, her friends are trapped in Phantasos' fantasies. Annabeth must save her friends and overpower the dream Phantasos has trapped the 7 in.


The weather wasn't too bad for winter in the city. The sun was out for one and there was barely a wind chill as Annabeth walked by the little shops on 86th street. In her backpack was stuffed with everything any normal demigod needed. A box of protein bars, an extra change of clothes (you never know right?), an extra change of sneakers, a new celestial knife (she lost her other one in Tartarus a few months ago), a picture of her seaweed green eyed boyfriend, Percy, a few golden drachmas, and oddly enough, Frank Zhang's Chinese handcuffs (she forgot to take those out a long time ago.) She was meeting Piper on the upper west side for, what Piper thought worthy of, "of coming quickly." Piper didn't say why, so Annabeth suspected, whatever it was, was too urgent to tell. Annabeth shouldn't even have a phone… but no matter. She stopped in front of small bookstore: The Oak Wood Book Nook. Cute name, Annabeth thought. She pushed the door open and gagged at the sight of the store. There were piles of books knocked over, laying open on the floor, and about five cockroaches squirming over them. At least they aren't spiders, Annabeth told herself. The overhead lights flickered on and off, as she danced over all the books. She reached out to grab a book shelf for support… It broke. As she walked down the hall of shelves she noticed a desk covered in piles of book and paperwork. There were pens and pencils scattered around the desk and the trash can was filled with crumpled up papers. She walked over to the trash can and picked up one of the papers that had overflowed. She smoothed it out and a beautiful drawing of a Pegasus sitting on a cloud was sketched on the lined paper. It was like a… fantasy. "May I… help you?" A dreamy voice asked. Annabeth stood up whirling around everywhere looking for the voice. Her right hand slid down to her knife and she grabbed hold of it tightly. Then she saw where the voice was coming from: the desk. Behind all the spam and books was a middle aged man with dreamy brown eyes that seemed out of focus. He had auburn hair tossed aside carelessly as if he hadn't cared to cut it in ages. It surrounded his tan skin. He was about average height but there was something in the air around him. A monster maybe? No, no, that wasn't it. "I'm just looking for…" Annabeth was about to say a friend but knew that was about the stupidest thing to say. "… For… a book," She said, "For a friend." Soon a plan was forming in Annabeth's mind. "Her name is Piper… Mclean," She remarked, trying to read the man's face, if he knew where she was. The man's face remained unchanged. He just continued to stare dreamily. He let go of a piece of scrap paper and it blew across the room. Annabeth grabbed out at it and looked down at her hand. It was a drawing… a drawing of her… and Percy. They were at the beach watching the sunset. "A beautiful fantasy," The man smiled, "Don't you agree." Annabeth knew what he was now. "You're a minor god aren't you?" Annabeth asked harshly, "You're Phantasos," She stated. The man smiled whimsically. "Spirit of fantasies," He sighed. Annabeth pointed her knife straight at him but Phantasos seemed not the least bit frazzled. "Where are my friends?!" Annabeth said trying to keep her voice from quavering. The way Phantasos seemed so calm seemed to scare her. Most god would just make some snarky remark back at her but Phantasos just smiled at her, and pleasantly to. There was a thump and Annabeth's heart rate went up as she ran to an empty space in the wall. "Piper! Piper where are you?" Annabeth yelled and she pressed her ear against the again, this was the god of fantasies. Think Annabeth think, she told herself. She wasn't afraid of Phantasos though. He seemed as harmless as pie. He was over by his desk fantasizing about something. It was amazing that he could just dream something and it would come true, Annabeth sighed. That was it then, she thought and quickly stood up excitedly. She thought of a time when she was with them which wasn't very hard. She concentrated hard and closed her eyes and strained her brain. She opened them… and started to fall.


End file.
